It is known to provide a nestable chair or system of nestable chairs, in which, for purposes of compact storage, one chair is received within another chair. Arrangement for vertically nestable or “stacking” chairs where one chair is fitted atop another chair to form a vertical stack of chairs are well known. Typically, such vertically nestable chairs will include a backrest and a generally orthogonal base (i.e. a box-shaped base consisting of at least two and typically four leg supports) which is configured so that one chair can be fitted onto another chair in a compact arrangement, with the base of the upper chair fitting over the seat of the lower chair.
Arrangements for horizontally nestable chairs, where one chair is fitted into another chair to form a horizontal line of chairs, are also known. Such horizontally nestable chairs typically also include a base formed by four leg supports. Horizontally nestable chairs are known to provide a rotation or flip mechanism for enabling pivotal movement of the seat relative to the backrest between an initial seating position and an upwardly rotated nesting position. In addition, one or more stops are included on the chair for supporting the seat in the seating position.
It remains desirable to provide a horizontally nestable chair that provides for relatively compact storage with an improved seat rotation and stop arrangement.